


The Gods wouldn't touch what we've made together

by IdkManLifeIsWeird



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkManLifeIsWeird/pseuds/IdkManLifeIsWeird
Summary: To love meant to live for them. Not to die, but to live.





	The Gods wouldn't touch what we've made together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoheartsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/gifts).



> This is pure fluff, tooth rotting fluff. So much fluff it hurts. 
> 
> Also my shitty attempt at trying to be poetic again orz sad life

Love used to be a hard thing to explain. Oh it is quite easy to define with actual words but much harder to describe with genuinity. Often it can be mixed up with ‘liking’ something or someone. Liking was a lesser word to love. To love meant to live for them. Not to die, but to live. Living and sharing with them beautiful life whether it be the weeds growing in the cracks of sidewalks or vines curling and crawling up the side of red brick buildings. And sharing life… It was something Eiji loved doing. 

He loved watching the minor shifts in his lovers expressions as he allowed the warmth from his hands to seep into theirs. How their lips parted and gaped like fish as he intertwined his hands with theirs. His right holding the blond’s and his left the purple haired man’s. The bewildered flush adorning their cheeks so beautifully that Eiji always had to turn away in his fit of giggles and bright laughter. A man who showed no fear even when held at gunpoint and a man who would follow him to the ends of the earth without so much as a request for it. Those were the kind of people Eiji had fallen in love with. 

Like the gentle appearance of snow falling to the ground, Shorter beckoned him back to reality with the same gentleness. The rhythmic drumming of cool fingers against his knee and the warmth of another larger shoulder pressed against his own.

“Eiji.” Shorter nudged him, the book in his hand nearly fell onto the blonde laying on his lap. He was quick to readjust it so it wouldn’t. Eiji nudged Shorter back and laid his head on him, his free hand carding and twisting lovingly in locks the same shade as the sun on a clear day, “You haven’t even finished the paragraph.”

He took a moment to rest his eyes, voice quiet and playful, “Shorter you’re whining again.” The peaceful serenity in the room was beautiful, it showed the love they shared together quite well, “I think I need a kiss to energize me, so I can finish it.”

He listened to Shorter chuckling and before long he felt soft lips brushing against his own before placing themselves on the edge of his lips. Eiji’s eyes fluttered open to meet disorientated jade hues, to his disdain cold air gathered from where Ash’s head used to lay until just about a second ago, “Are you energized now?”

There was an offended gasp from his right. It could have a choking noise too but he wasn't quite sure in his tired mind. They argued quietly, murmuring amongst themselves as to not break up the atmosphere. 

“Ash,” Eiji chided with a ghost of a smile, he could never be mad at the blonde for such a silly little action, “If you wanted a kiss as well you could’ve asked.”

Eiji felt the huff of an ‘annoyed’ breath brush against his cheek. He watched as Ash reached for the collar of Shorter’s shirt before he dragged him down for a chaste kiss, like the same one he’d given Eiji. He let out a breathless laugh and leaned into the couch, relishing the softness of it and the warmth radiating from his lovers. There were soft lips on his cheeks decorating them with small pecks, and in their wake they left the heat of their own warmth. A red blush came to his face. 

His heart throbbed and pounded against his ribs, it felt like flowers were trying to burst out of his chest from the sheer purity of this moment. A moment that he would truly treasure forever amongst other things. Eiji felt like crying, after all they’ve been through together. He felt it to be only natural.

Hesitantly he shook himself away from their affectionate kisses. Eiji could receive some more later. 

Just for them he parted his lips once more and began to pick up where he left off, continuing the story of the lonely man who reached for the glittering stars and cupped them in between his calloused palms. Nurturing it until they blossomed into something more. The birth of life, the birth of warmth, the birth of something beyond human explanation. A fascinating book it was. 

“Eiji.” This time it was Ash who called his name, a warm hand cupped the warm flesh of his cheek and rubbed along the short length of his slightly protruded cheekbone, “You look exhausted.”

“A little bit.” He admitted, settling the book in his lap. The man leaned against Shorter’s shoulder, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. It wouldn’t be long until he was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing in the room and the pitter pattering of snow tapping against the window. The weight of the book disappeared and was replaced by the same warmth from earlier. Even with his eyes shut he could feel the shuffles vibrating through the couch as Ash made himself comfortable again. A breathless laugh left him… Poor Shorter would have to take the least comfortable position if he were to fall asleep too.

To his surprise the larger man didn’t bother putting up an annoyed facade. If he could ever be annoyed by something as simple as that. Instead he leaned against Eiji, placing his head on top of his. There was a silent thought tugging at him in the back of his mind, it came spilling out, “Try not to drool on me Shorter. “

He opened his eyes just a fraction and saw their reflection in the the T.V. An Angel resting in his lap, curled up and hands loosely balled up like a child's. A guardian angel leaning against his smaller body frame carefully, protecting Eiji and Ash in such a way only he could. He smiled and basked in the feeling of how his heart fluttered and something in his chest bloomed. 

Infatuation, adoration, devotion. 

The man felt holy and unworthy of this much love. Though in reality who wouldn't?


End file.
